Memorias del arte efímero
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Deidara no fue alguien digno de admiración, ni nadie respestado. Estas no son las memorias de un heroe. Son las memorias de un superviviente. [Leve Shonenai SasoDei]


**Hola n.n. Nada, sólo alcarar que Deidara no me pertenece. Es parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**MEMORIAS DEL ARTE EFÍMERO**

–Veamos... ¿alguien sabe en qué consiste el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_?

Toda una clase entera de alumnos de alrededor de nueve años guardó silencio.

La academia ninja de Iwagakure era la última esperanza para los futuros shinobi del país de la Tierra. La guerra era cada vez más grave y las bajas eran alarmantes en el frente entre la Hierba y la Hoja. Formar a los nuevos ninja era algo primordial.

El sol penetraba cálido pero perezoso a través de los cristales sucios de una gran ventana. Los rostros de los niños, llenos de curiosidad y desconocimiento, observaban a la kunoichi que les instruía.

Sólo una mano fue levantada, provocando miradas sorprendidas por parte de sus compañeros.

–El _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ o Técnica del hechicero sirve para invocar animales de la naturaleza. Mediante un pacto de sangre, el animal que elijas queda comprometido a ayudarte en combate. Es ineludible y, lo más importante, no importa la distancia: la invocación siempre acudirá al ninja que la invoque -explicó con calma un niño de rasgados ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

–Exacto, Deidara-kun -sonrió la profesora con la cara iluminada- De hecho, es una de las técnicas de más nivel a las que puede aspirar un shinobi. Has hecho tus deberes, Deidara-kun. Bien hecho.

El niño sonrió, complacido, y volvió a su hoja de papel, apuntando lo que decía la mujer con un lápiz gastado.

No notó las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros, agudos aguijones de envidia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El sol tímido había dejado paso a unos nubarrones grises y arremolinados, así como a un viento frío que amenazaba tormenta.

Un pequeño cuerpo impactó sobre el barro aún reciente. Se manchó el viejo kimono negro de tierra. El niño ahogó un quejido y después levantó desafiante su mirada azul hacia sus atacantes, cuatro chavales de su misma edad.

–¿Qué demonios os pasa ahora? -exigió, indignado.

–Estamos hartos de que siempre te hagas el bueno y el listo delante de la profe... Sólo eres un maldito mutante al que sus padres matan de hambre... -soltó.

El aludido permaneció estático, pero luego abrió la boca, mostrando los dientes a causa de la rabia.

–Repite eso y te parto la cara, desgraciado -repuso, enfurecido.

Los chavales se miraron, en una actitud prepotente. Empezaron a silbar de un modo provocador.

–Mirad... -masculló un niño con desprecio- La niñita "bocas" va a llorar...

–Calla la puta boca, capullo -exigió el rubio, escupiendo las palabras, con los ojos llenos de odio.

Un puño impactó en la cara del joven, dejando su intento de levantarse en un vano espasmo. Deidara, que así se llamaba el niño, escupió un poco de sangre y se secó el labio inferior partido con un gesto de dolor y los párpados llenos de lágrimas de impotencia.

–¿Por qué siempre me pegáis...? -sugirió- ¿¡Qué os he hecho yo...!? -preguntó con desesperación.

– ¡Cállate, nenaza...!- exigió un chaval, el que parecía el cabecilla- A nosotros no nos hables así, pordiosero. Hijo de puta -escupió.

Aquel fue un duro golpe en el orgullo de Deidara. La pobreza de su familia no era algo que le enorgulleciera precisamente. Comparado con aquellos chicos, que cada año contaban con dos kimonos nuevos de seda negra brillante, parecía realmente desfavorecido.

Llevado por la ira, se puso en pie con facilidad y trató de atacar al chico. Recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de otro chaval. Se le cortó la respiración y cayó de rodillas. Con sendas sonrisas triunfantes, los agresores se lanzaron sobre su víctima, faltos de compasión. Le aprisionaron los brazos contra la pared y empezaron una de sus desmedidas palizas, de las cuales el blanco siempre trataba de escapar sin éxito.

Deidara no gritó ni una sola vez.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Había empezado a llover de forma difusa. Una figura encorvada y delgada ascendía por un sendero de tierra y barro. Unos mechones dorados se adherían a la piel ennegrecida. Las manos débiles y frágiles se cerraban temblorosas entorno a las heridas. Los ojos enrojecidos trataban de ver algo en el sinuoso camino gris que subía por una pendiente. Lamentándose de su mala suerte, se tragó las lágrimas una vez más.

Kuroishi Deidara tenía ocho años. No era alto, no era fuerte ni atlético. Ni siquiera estaba bien alimentado, ya que era enclenque y de aspecto enfermizo. Vivía en una casucha de la periferia de la villa de la Roca con su madre, una prostituta que traía el pan a casa, y su padre, un pobre hombre que jamás conseguía un empleo estable. Vivían a duras penas, sólo respaldados por el amor que se sentían entre ellos.

Como añadido, estaba su...singular problema. La villa de la Roca había sufrido ataques tóxicos y de sustancias nocivas durante la última década. Algunos niños nacían muertos y otros presentaban terroríficas deformidades. Deidara era una prueba viviente de ello. No podía imaginarse el horror que debían haber sentido sus padres cuando, a la edad de dos años, dos estigmas aparecieron en las palmas de sus manos, transformándose en poco tiempo en bocas. Sí, bocas, en las palmas de las manos. Juntando esa extraña mutación con su aspecto afeminado y frágil, no era de extrañar que se hubiera convertido en carne de cañón para los demás niños de la academia ninja. Las palizas eran frecuentes, así como los insultos y demás humillaciones. Una vez llegó a casa con el labio partido y varias costillas rotas. Pasó un mes en el hospital.

No obstante, Deidara sacaba felicidad de donde no la había. Era un niño sumamente inteligente y estudiaba muy duro. A favor suyo debía decirse que gozaba de cualidades que habitualmente sólo se apreciaban en las kunoichi: agilidad, destreza con las manos y una sorprendente flexibilidad. Por si fuera poco, Deidara era un artista.

Cualquier cosa era buena para crear arte, y aquella libre expresión de sentimientos era la fuga de aquella cruel realidad. Un puñado de barro o de arcilla ya servía para crear una escultura. Un pedazo de papel y un bote de tinta robado de la escuela, suficientes para representar un paisaje idílico. Sus manos creaban, y Deidara se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Tras cruzar un camino de gravas, llegó por fin a casa, si así podía llamarse. Abrió la puerta desvencijada, que chirrió sobre sus goznes, y, advirtiendo que no había nadie, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, situado en el desván, al cual se accedía por unas escaleras medio devoradas por la carcoma. Se echó en la cama polvorienta y se quitó el kimono manchado y rasgado, al tiempo que cogía una sucia toalla y se secaba la larga melena rubia. Posteriormente, se agachó y sacó de bajo la cama una caja de madera astillada. Contenía varias vendas y una botella de alcohol. Apretando los dientes, echó el humeante líquido sobre los rasguños. Ignoró el dolor y vendó las diversas heridas con cuidado. Se miró al espejo al terminar, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

El rostro ojeroso de un niño de ocho años le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado. Tenía el torso lleno de cicatrices y algunas heridas recientes. Podía contarse las costillas sobre la piel debido a su delgadez. Tenía la cara sucia y ennegrecida por la mugre, aunque sabía que debajo había una piel pálida como reflejos de luna.

La viva imagen de la miseria.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta. Podía fingir no estar e ignorar a sus padres, que seguramente llegarían con una tristeza envolvente que configuraría un ambiente lúgubre para el resto del día, pero su sentido moral no se lo permitía. Descendió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en la cocina. Su madre se había derrumbado en una silla, con el kimono rojo de seda brillante un poco desordenado. Deidara tenía que admitir que su madre era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Gozaba de larga melena negra y unos ojos azules y rasgados como los suyos. Su belleza era distinta, diferente. Una hermosura triste y melancólica, apagada y desvanecida, fruto del dolor y la pobreza. Al verle, dibujó una suave sonrisa.

–Deidara¿qué tal hoy en la academia? -quiso saber.

–Bien, _okaa-san _-mintió.

Los ojos agudos de su madre no tardaron en ver los rasguños que marcaban sus brazos y rostro. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara, hasta que le tuvo sentado en su falda. Cogió un paño gris y empezó a lavar los cortes que el pequeño no se había curado.

–Deidara, cielo... No debes mentirme. Sé que a veces los niños de la escuela te pegan y te hacen daño... Cuéntamelo cuando quieras.

–_Okaa-san_, yo no les hago nada... Te lo prometo... -aseguró el pequeño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Lo sé, Deidara... -aseguró ella, meciéndole entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- No dejes que te pisoteen... -le tocó la nariz y forzó una sonrisa- Ayúdame a preparar la comida, cielo.

El niño asintió obedientemente y corrió a pelar unas patatas que adornarían el agua caliente y la sal que solía tomar para comer. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y alguien apareció en el umbral. El recién llegado era un hombre joven, de ojos grises envejecidos en poco tiempo. Una mata de cabellos rubios, brillantes a pesar de estar desaliñados, cubría su cabeza. Sonrió tristemente.

–Ya estoy en casa.

– Bienvenido, _otô-san_ -sonrió el pequeño de la casa cuando este le revolvió la melena rubia.

–Bienvenido, cariño -saludó la mujer cuando su marido la besó en la mejilla.

Deidara arrugó el entrecejo, decaído. ¿Por qué su familia no era como las demás¿Por qué siempre reinaba aquel ambiente enfermizo en el hogar¿Por qué no podía costearse unos libros nuevos o un kimono de seda resplandeciente?

Todo eran preguntas inútiles lanzadas al viento. Leyó alguna vez en algún lugar que el amor podía con todo.

Sonrió amargamente. Como desearía partir la cara del infeliz que se atrevió a decir semejante mentira.

Sentados en la mesa, comiendo en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban a la cara. El silencio era mucho más beneficioso que las palabras. Para animar el ambiente, su padre soltó un repentino tema.

–Deidara¿vas a presentarte para el ascenso a genin? Dicen que será dentro de poco...

Aquella pregunta provocó que Deidara se atragantara y le mirara con cara de susto. Realmente, no había pensado en eso... No se consideraba con el nivel suficiente como para ascender a genin. Sin embargo, ello podía mejorar mucho su condición: realizar misiones de rango D o C ya significaba, por mísero que fuera, un salario más. La idea le sedujo de inmediato.

–Podría probar, pero... -susurró, inseguro- apenas conozco unas pocas técnicas básicas... Los otros chicos provienen de clanes con barreras de sangre o familias con técnicas propias... No podré ganarles sólo con el Kage Bunshin o el Kawarimi...

Sus padres se miraron, disgustados por aquella respuesta. Su madre se puso en pie levemente y acarició el cuello de su hijo. Le susurró que podía irse a la cama si quería. Deidara obedeció y ascendió de dos en dos los escalones de su cuarto.

Una vez estuvo en la habitación, se tiró en el piso y pegó el rostro a un agujero de carcoma que había al lado de la pata de la cama. Podía ver con claridad la escena que se desarrollaba en el piso de abajo. Sus padres no sospechaban de que él siempre escuchaba todo lo que decían.

–...de que Deidara no está preparado para ascender a gennin -decía su madre.

–Cariño, Deidara es más fuerte de lo que parece -aseguró el hombre, echándose los mechones rubios hacia atrás- Es cierto que es debilucho y no muy bueno en taijutsu, pero es sumamente inteligente y diestro, también hábil para realizar técnicas básicas. Confío en su capacidad.

Su madre golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Deidara dio un respingo: jamás la había visto tan nerviosa. Sus padres seguían mirándose fijamente, hasta que la mujer habló.

–¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado, durante la prueba para seleccionar a los shinobi? Más de la mitad murieron brutalmente... Sabes en qué consiste la prueba. Los encierran como béstias durante tres días con la única ayuda de un kunai y un puñado de shuriken... Los ponen a prueba de un modo brutal... Sólo son niños desesperados por sobrevivir. Tienen que matar a cuantos oponentes encuentren en esas setenta y dos horas para salir con vida... -negó con la cabeza- Nuestro Deidara no tiene ni una sola oportunidad de seguir vivo cuando salga de ese espantoso lugar...

Deidara se sintió incapaz de seguir escuchando. Se arrastró sigilosamente hasta la cama y permaneció allí, inmóvil, con un cúmulo de sensaciones desmedidas barriendo su alma.

Hasta aquel momento, no sabía en qué consistía el ascenso a gennin. Sintió un terror creciente adueñándose de su ser, algo que le hacía temblar como si fuera un niño de tres años con miedo a la oscuridad.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Buscó con manos temblorosas debajo de la cama y sacó un pedazo de arcilla que tenía escondido. Recogió un bol de agua que tenía en la ventana y humedeció la sustancia. Finalmente, adoptó el tacto adecuado para ser moldeada. Empezó instintivamente una obra de arte que no conocía. Ese día había sido muy extraño.

"...maldito mutante al que sus padres matan de hambre..."

Las bocas de sus palmas se comían la arcilla, aunque ello ayudaba a mantener la humedad.

"...la niñita "bocas" va a llorar..."

Arrugó las cejas, contorsionadas por la ira. El fuego de la rabia empezaba a quemar en su estómago.

"Nenaza"

Pulía los lados de la escultura con frenetismo y más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos ranuras.

"Pordiosero..."

La imagen de sus santos padres sonriendo tristemente... Una madre que ofrecía su cuerpo a cambio de comida. Un padre que se desvivía por su família...

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre.

"Hijo de puta..."

Sus emociones retenidas estallaron en un cúmulo, y...

¡BUM..!

Por un momento, Deidara pensó que el mundo se le venía encima. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, aunque se repuso de inmediato. Sudando frío, tras unos segundos de insoportable silencio, trató de descubrir la causa de lo acontecido.

Lo primero que notó fue calor, calor en el rostro. Su ropa estaba ligeramente chamuscada y su rostro ennegrecido, a juzgar por el reflejo que le devolvió el cristal. De pronto, notó el dolor que le atenazaba las manos. Se las miró fijamente y descubrió que estaban quemadas en su superficie. Por otro lado, no había ni rastro de la figurilla que había estado moldeando segundos antes. Se había disuelto en la nada.

Se había desvanecido en una pequeña pero hermosa explosión.

–Deidara¿qué ha sido eso? -sugirió la voz angustiada de su madre desde el piso de abajo.

El pequeño rubio tragó saliva y mintió deliberadamente por vez primera.

–Nada... -aseguró- Se...se ha roto el clavo de la ventana y ha golpeado...

–¿Estás bien, cielo? -preguntó su madre, preocupada.

Deidara pensó muy bien la respuesta antes de contestar. Alzó las manos heridas en superficie y observó las sonrisas triunfantes de las bocas de sus manos.

Así que explosivos¿no?

Sonrió levemente para sí.

–Sí -aseguró. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios- Nunca he estado mejor...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Caminó de puntillas para cruzar una esquina. Se deslizó como una sombra y se sumergió en la oscuridad de un callejón lateral. Suspiró con alivio al encontrarse en un lugar vacío.

Allí estaba Deidara, sumergido en la prueba de ascenso a gennin. Hacía alrededor de tres horas que les habían encerrado en un laberinto de paredes altas como robles e igual de anchas. Deidara, habiendo oído la advertencia de sus padres la noche anterior, optó por la estrategia que consideró más inteligente: evitar a cualquier otro ser viviente. Por el momento, estaba surtiendo efecto.

–Mirad a quién tenemos aquí... La nenaza pobretona -escupió una voz familiar con altanería.

Aquella voz provocó que Deidara diera un respingo. La era demasiado familiar. Giró unos noventa grados y se encontró de frente con el gamberro de oro de la academia, flanqueado como siempre por sus cuatro guardaespaldas. Una sonrisa arrogante desdibujaba sus labios.

–Bueno, como sabrás, aquí la única norma es sobrevivir... Así que nadie podrá ayudarte ni echarnos en cara lo que hagamos contigo, niñita...

Deidara sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero el miedo y lo inminente de ello le impidieron evitarlo. Los cuatro chicos más fornidos se le lanzaron encima. Le golpearon las costillas y las piernas, el hígado y el estómago, hasta el punto que vomitó un par de veces. Para ellos todo era un juego.

Un juego macabro.

Tras un rato de observar sin hacer nada, el cabecilla se acercó a él. Le golpeó en la cara y luego le tiró de los cabellos rubios, obligándole a mirarle hasta que le arrancó un sonido de dolor.

–¿Que te parece si practico contigo la técnica nueva que me enseñó mi padre? -sugirió con burla- ¡Inmovilizadle!

Ante su orden, los otros chavales cogieron a Deidara por tobillos y muñecas, incluso por el cuello. El rubio pataleó cuanto pudo para escapar, pero fue inútil. El líder de la panda sonrió con crueldad y sacó su kunai. Ejecutó unos sellos y se llevó dos dedos a los labios.

–Katon no jutsu (Técnica del fuego) -susurró.

Una llama pequeña pero persistente manó de su boca. El metal de la punta del kunai se puso incandescente a los pocos segundos. Una vez la punta estuvo roja, el chico rió.

–Veamos cómo grita la nenaza... ¡Ponedle las manos hacia arriba!

Los chicos obedecieron y descubrieron las manos de Deidara, haciendo que extendiera las palmas hacia el cielo. Las bocas empezaron a sacar la lengua amenazadoramente, como queriendo protegerse por instinto. Los niños hicieron muecas de asco y le escupieron a Deidara en la cara. El rubio sintió arcadas, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

–Eres asqueroso... -masculló el cabecilla, sosteniendo el kunai- Ahora, chilla como la niña que eres...

Sin mayor miramiento, hizo descender el kunai al rojo vivo sobre las manos del rubio, justo en las antinaturales bocas. En apenas un segundo, el mundo de Deidara se disolvió en dolor.

Un grito desgarrador manó de la aguda garganta del niño. Los cortes eran espeluznantes, hechos sin compasión. Sus manos sangraban abundantemente y el hedor de la carne quemada ascendía hasta sus fosas nasales. Gritó con más desesperación, ahogándose en lágrimas mientras la sangre que salpicaba le manchaba la cara. Una mano silenció sus labios, impidiendo que de ellos saliera ningún sonido. Empezó a sacudirse para liberarse, pero sus cinco atacantes dejaron aquellos intentos en meros espasmos inútiles.

Lloró más de lo que jamás había llorado en su vida. Gritó inútilmente contra aquella mano hasta quedarse afónico. Pero el dolor era demasiado. La terrible decisión de aquellos gamberros, ineludible. Sus risas divertidas con el sufrimiento ajeno llenaron sus oídos.

Sólo le dejaron cuando la sangre le manchaba los pantalones y le inundaba las malheridas manos. Las bocas escupían sangre, como si trataran de evitar que se ahogaran. Deidara cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor, sujetándose sus manos masacradas. Los cinco chicos se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a marcharse.

Deidara podía ver la máxima expresión de la bajeza humana. Sentía en carne propia las consecuencias del odio vacío y sin medidas. Podía prever la destrucción de aquel mundo en el que los que eran diferentes sufrían el odio de los aceptados.

Y la rabia consumió su alma.

Se puso en pie, con los ojos fríos como el hielo mirando hacia sus atacantes. Los veía reír, reírse de él. Burlarse de su desgracia y de su diferencia. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y sacar puñados de arcilla.

La moldeó con rapidez, aquella mezcla de sangre y arcilla. Enloquecido de dolor, dio un paso al frente y gritó sus nombres.

–¡Volved aquí, malditos hijos de puta!

Los niños se giraron, con caras de susto. Jamás imaginaron que él les plantara cara. Por eso mismo fueron incapaces de ver las mariposas que volaban pacíficamente a su alrededor. Deidara alzó las manos frente a sus ojos, saboreando aquel pletórico momento.

–Vais a aprenderlo, cabrones... Aprenderéis que el arte... ¡es una explosión!

¡BUM¡BUM¡BUM!

Las mariposas estallaron como pequeñas granadas. Los chicos gritaron, primero por el terror, luego por el dolor. Uno de ellos, el cabecilla, tenía las manos casi carbonizadas. El otro sangraba copiosamente por el costado. Los restantes se abrazaban entre sí, lamentándose por su suerte. Deidara avanzó hacia ellos, decidido, con el viento caliente zarandeando su melena rubia.

–¿¡Cómo os sentís ahora, miserables gusanos!? -bramó, alzando de nuevo las manos.

Los niños gimieron de miedo y se pusieron en pie como humanamente pudieron, echando a correr en dirección contraria. Y Deidara se quedó allí, con sus manos sangrantes y su arcilla explosiva.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban ni un rastro de inocencia.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Las horas se sucedieron, lentas como el avance de una oruga. Deidara pasó hambre, sed, frío, debilidad. Se vendó las manos como pudo, pero el dolor no cedía. Se acurrucó en un rincón, con sus ropas raídas, la cara ennegrecida y los pies doloridos. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y lloró amargamente.

Se lamentaba por lo ocurrido, por el terrible poder que albergaba. Por el daño que podía llegar a hacer si perdía el control.

Y llorando pasaron las horas, hasta que el plazo concluyó. Deidara se puso en pie y caminó débilmente hacia la salida. Los chunnin y jounin estaban atendiendo a los futuros gennin, al menos los que habían sobrevivido. Muchos niños jamás volverían a salir de aquel recinto.

Esperanzado por recibir un poco de ayuda, el rubio caminó a pasos cortos e inseguros hacia el grupo de personas. No obstante, el recibimiento no fue el que esperaba. En cuanto le vieron, muchos shinobi le señalaron con el dedo y gritaron.

–¡Ahí está!

De pronto, toda una barrera de kunais y katanas le barraba el paso. Retrocedió, asustado, sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? La respuesta era simple. Simple y terrible.

El miedo. El miedo a la diferencia. El miedo al poder que podía ostentar una sola persona.

–¡Monstruo! -bramó un jounin, señalándole- ¡Has dejado manco a mi hijo¡Le has achicharrado las manos, hijo de puta!

–Yo...no... -quiso defenderse- Por favor...

–¡Matadle ahora, antes de que haga nada! -vociferó el hombre.

Y los hombre se lanzaron sobre él, dispuestos a darle muerte. Dominados por aquel mismo odio vacío e irracional.

Pero Deidara ya había reaccionado. Tal es el instinto de supervivencia del hombre, cuyas manos de aferraban a la vida aún a costa de las uñas.

Sus manos, ya libres de sus vendas, modelaban y escupían las figuras de arcilla, en forma de gorriones, cuyas alas se desplegaban en pos de la libertad.

Hubo una explosión. Y luego otra, y así sucesivamente. Los shinobi, sus atacantes, saltaron por los aires. Deidara, llorando al tiempo que miraba, negaba con la cabeza, fuera de sí mismo, atrapado en su desesperada y efímera demencia.

–El arte...es una explosión... -susurraron sus labios ajados y resecos.

Y el pánico sucumbió a la villa, al igual que el odio y la rabia en aquel antes puro corazón.

La gente gritó de miedo, de pánico. Las bandadas de pájaros cubrían las casas y explotaban cuando menos se lo esperaban. Pequeños incendios poblaban la villa aquí y allá, provocando una visión de ardiente holocausto.

Y Deidara rió. Rió con sadismo. Rió estridentemente mientras lloraba de puro terror. Desquiciado, con la mente nublada por la dopante sensación de triunfo. La adrenalina quemaba en sus venas y el fuego en su mirada enloquecida. Arrancó la bandana de la villa de la frente de un cuerpo inerte de un jounin. Se la puso en la frente con sumo orgullo. Por fin era un ninja, y él sólo había destruido una villa.

Mientras tanto, frente a él, Iwagakure ardía en diversos puntos, como fogones resultado de una tormenta de fuego.

Y así marchó Deidara de la villa de la Roca. Deshecho en lágrimas, roto por dentro. Jamás supo de sus padres, si habían muerto en las explosiones o si habían seguido con su miserable vida.

En el fondo de su alma, sabía que no podría volver a mirarles a la cara. Él no encajaba en aquel mundo de odio desmedido.

Llorando con desconsuelo, vagando colina tras colina, siendo apenas una sombra de un ser humano, Deidara entendió que él jamás encajaría en un sitio como aquel. Él no encajaba en ningún lugar.

Los insoldables caminos del destino se abrían ante él. Elegir uno u otro sólo correspondía al azar.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Humillado. Deidara se sentía humillado.

Como no sentirse de ese modo cuando había sido llevado casi de la mano por tres criminales que le habían acechado nadamás entrar al templo en el que pretendía demostrar su arte... Durante aquellos últimos largos años, se había unido al bando separatista de la guerra cantonal del país de la Roca. Un temido terrorista, a eso le habían llevado los años de locura y oscuros recuerdos.

Emergió por enésima vez y escupió agua. Sus pulmones castigados por la falta de oxigeno pedían ayuda a gritos, atenazados por el dolor. Una mano azul echó sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás para que pudiera mirar de frente al hombre que presidía la habitación.

Hacía muy poco que conocía a Pein, pero le caía terriblemente mal. Era alto, con los cabellos naranja intenso y los ojos extraños, rojos con anillos negros. Deidara le dirigió su más cruda mirada azul.

–Hay...odio en tus ojos... -aseguró Pein, complacido- Es todo lo que un Akatsuki necesita... Odio hacia tus orígenes, hacía el mundo entero... ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

–No... -respondió Deidara entrecortadamente- Nadie puede controlar mi arte, hum...

Ante la negativa, Pein hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kisame y Kakuzu. El ninja de la Cascada hundió de nuevo la cabeza del rubio en un tonel de agua, mientras Kisame le apretaba las muñecas para evitar cualquier intento de huída. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el cuerpo de Deidara empezó a convulsionarse, pero sus captores se mantuvieron firmes. Justo cuando llegaba al límite, Kakuzu tiró de nuevo de su cabellera rubia y le incorporó. Deidara apenas podía respirar y se sentía muy mareado, todo ello sin hablar del lacerante dolor.

–No importa cuantas veces declines mi oferta -aseguró Pein- Te aseguró que tarde o temprano te unirás a Akatsuki... ¿Tanto orgullo tienes que no eres capaz de someterte a las órdenes de otro?

–El problema no es lo que yo quiera...o deje de querer...hum... -aseguró Deidara, forzando la voz- El meollo del asunto es si mi líder...será capaz de contener mi poder explosivo...hum...

–Sé a qué te refieres. Creo recordar que hace alrededor de siete años, un niño provocó la muerte de más de quinientos civiles y otros tantos ninja en la villa de la Roca... Desde entonces se le declaró como criminal de Rango S... ¿eras tú aquel niño?

Que le recordaran aquella etapa de su vida le sentó peor que una patada en el hígado. Llevado por la ira, escupió a los pies de Pein, dirigiéndole su peor mirada.

–Muérete -declaró.

Un puñetazo por parte de Kakuzu le hizo callar de golpe. Le partió el labio inferior y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en el paladar. Noqueado por el choque, miró hacia el líder de Akatsuki, que permanecía inexpresivo.

–¿Estás dispuesto a unirte a Akatsuki? -sugirió- Podrás destruir cuantas villas se te antojen...

–Yo no quiero destruir villas... -aseguró Deidara, mirando al líder con odio- Sólo quiero demostrarle al mundo que el ser al que pisotearon es ahora su peor amenaza, hum...

Kisame y Kakuzu iban a seguir de nuevo con su...peculiar método de persuasión, pero una sola mirada de Pein bastó para evitarlo. Avanzó unos pasos con su portentosa presencia y miró al rubio con seriedad.

–Soltadle -ordenó- Se quedará -aseguró.

Los dos Akatsuki se miraron y obedecieron en el acto. Deidara cayó de rodillas, jadeando al verse libre de sus captores. Sin ni siquiera una palabra por parte del líder, Kisame se inclinó y le arrancó el rasgado kimono negro a Deidara, dejando ver las marcas de los recientes latigazos. El muchacho quedó entonces despojado de su dignidad: agotado, herido, desprotegido y casi desnudo.

–Konan -llamó Pein.

Una mariposa de papel voló por la habitación, surgiendo desde la oscuridad. Y luego otra, y otra...hasta ser un enjambre. Los misteriosos insectos se concentraron en un punto, materializándose en forma de una hermosa mujer. Los ojos cristalinos de la kunoichi se fijaron en el castigado muchacho que permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, temblando por las torturas que había recibido. Lanzó algo que llevaba en los brazos frente al rubio.

Con la vista ligeramente emborronada, Deidara alzó la cabeza y observó el bulto que permanecía en el suelo. Levantó las manos temblorosas y desató la cinta blanca que unía las telas. Unos pantalones azul oscuro, camiseta de red, tobilleras blancas y sandalias ninja ultramarino. Todo ello envuelto en una significativa prenda: un túnica negra con dibujos de nubes rojas.

Pein sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y cortó algo con él, produciendo un chirrido metálico. Después, lanzó el objeto a los pies de Deidara.

–Vístete -ordenó- Bienvenido a Akatsuki, Kuroishi Deidara, maestro de la explosión.

Con los ojos azules rezumantes de dudas, Deidara aferró con una mano la bandana de la villa de la Roca. Tenía un corte horizontal rasgando su emblema.

La marca del exilio.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Deidara cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando débilmente y con un sudor frío resbalando por su frente. Una serie de arcadas recorrieron su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los espasmos. Apoyó las manos rígidas en el suelo y vomitó abundantemente durante un par de minutos.

Se incorporó minutos después, sudoroso, jadeando por el esfuerzo y con la vista nublada. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano y trató de normalizar su alterada respiración. Notó un leve golpe en la espalda, que le sacudió y le quitó aquel nudo del estómago. Inseguro, levantó los ojos velados hacia la persona que le había ayudado. Sasori había evitado que se ahogara golpeando su espalda con su cola férrea.

Derrotado y abatido, dirigió sus ojos inyectados en sangre hacia el hombre que le había humillado de nueva cuenta. Allí estaba Uchiha Itachi, tan inalcanzable como siempre, con sus ojos rojos y ostentosos mirándole como si fuera el gusano más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra.

–Admítelo, Deidara -dejó ir con su voz inalterable- No eres rival para mi barrera de sangre. Nadie puede vencer al Sharingan...

El aludido se apretó las manos, con tanta fuerza que se hundió las uñas en la carne, haciéndose sangre. ¿Por qué...¿Qué les separaba a él y a Itachi¿Qué hacía que él siempre acabara de rodillas e Itachi en una actitud prepotente?

Lo sabía. Los atributos de la sangre.

El Sharingan. Aquellas ilusiones que le doblegaban y debilitaban su cuerpo, que le hacían toser, derrumbarse y vomitar sangre. Y esa vez, el Uchiha ni siquiera había utilizado el Mangekyô Sharingan. Aún recordaba la vez que fue sumergido en el mundo del Tsukuyomi. Ni siquiera tantos años de entrenamiento psicológico en la Academia Ninja habían servido de algo.

Itachi y Kisame se largaron, este último riendo a carcajadas. Deidara agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mostrando seguridad. Aún se sentía tembloroso y mareado. Se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano insegura. Sasori aún estaba allí, mirándole con los ojos huecos y carentes de emociones.

–¿Te has quedado a gusto, mocoso? -sugirió. Emitió un gruñido hueco- Te pierde la insensatez, pequeño... Si sigues atacándole a lo loco, no lograrás más que acabar como estás ahora...

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de descargar la frustración. Acto seguido, se sentó en la hierba con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, rodeándose las mismas con los brazos. Ignoró totalmente los comentarios de Sasori y se concentró en normalizar sus signos vitales, alterados por el ataque psíquico.

–Deidara... -musitó la voz mecánica de Sasori.

El rubio no le miró. Simplemente se concentró en ocultar las lágrimas de rabia que asomaron de sus ojos azules. Se frotó los párpados rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, tratando de que no se le notara.

–Ya lo sé, hum... Jamás venceré a Itachi si sigo actuando impulsivamente, hum...

–Itachi no es inalcanzable -aseguró el de la Arena- Pero tiene mucha más experiencia que tú, y una barrera de sangre de la que tú no gozas...

Deidara no se movió. ¿Sasori estaba intentando deprimirle más? Si esa era su intención, lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Sin embargo -recalcó Sasori con voz más amable- tú tienes algo que Itachi jamás llegará a comprender.

El más joven de la organización giró la cabeza y miró a su superior, con los iris azules llenos de dudas.

–¿Y qué es eso, hum? -sugirió.

–Astúcia -repuso Sasori escuetamente- Inteligencia, capacidad de estrategia. Insistencia. Obstinación. Valor. Son cosas que Itachi no tiene, porque nunca se ha visto obligado a utilizarlas.

Deidara se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

–Ni siquiera eso puede vencer al Sharingan, hum... -aseguró.

Sasori rió desde el interior de Hiruko. El rubio tuvo la terrible sensación de que su maestro se estaba burlando de él, pero aquella idea se desvaneció rápidamente.

–Astuto pero necio, sin duda -musitó- Tienes la capacidad necesaria para entrenar día y noche, bajo nieve y sol, para enfrentarte al Sharingan. No, nadie puede evitar caer en las ilusiones del Sharingan... -admitió- Pero sí puedes reconocerlas y no perder la realidad de vista... Voy a entrenarte, Deidara. Cuando hayamos terminado, tu ojo será capaz de diferenciar el genjutsu de la realidad... Y entonces Itachi estará desarmado.

Avanzó un poco hacia su desconcertado y absorto aprendiz, cuyos ojos brillaban con la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años.

–¿Qué me dices? -insistió el marionetista.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Deidara sacudió su larga melena rubia, amarrada de agua. Con el torso desnudo, arrodillado en la ribera del río, lavaba su cuerpo del sudor y el cansancio del inagotable entrenamiento. Desde una distancia prudencial, Sasori le miraba, complacido.

El joven había resultado ser mejor aprendiz de lo que creía. Era realmente obstinado, incansable, jamás dejaba las cosas a medias. Sus mejoras habían sido sorprendentes. Desde dos meses atrás, cuando había empezado con el entrenamiento intensivo, Deidara había progresado mucho. Al principio, Sasori se dedicó a potenciar sus capacidades físicas. Lo primordial era evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara negativamente al recibir el impacto del Sharingan. Deidara era ahora más fuerte físicamente, el doble de rápido y mucho más resistente. No merecía la pena potenciar otras cualidades, ya que por naturaleza era ágil y flexible.

Gracias a una de sus marionetas, le había enseñado a resistir los genjutsu, al menos con el ojo izquierdo. Al principio, Deidara terminaba de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño, torturado por sus recuerdos. Después de duros esfuerzos, había logrado seguir lúcido a pesar de estar sometido a la ilusión, seguir luchando aún teniendo la presión de un mundo ilusorio sobre sus hombros.

Le miraba ahora, aseándose al lado del río. Sus brazos, ahora musculosos, brillaban con la mezcla de sudor y agua bajo la luz de la luna. Sasori se sintió súbitamente intimidado, por algo jamás experimentado, ni siquiera siendo humano. Suspiró y le llamó.

–Deidara -susurró.

El joven giró la cabeza y le miró con un único ojo azul empañado por el agua que resbalaba por su rostro.

–Mande, Sasori-sama -respondió.

–¿Te importa si...salgo de Hiruko un rato? -musitó el mayor.

Deidara le miró con los ojos desorbitados. Jamás había visto a Sasori fuera de su marioneta. La curiosidad y el ansia de saber le embargaron. Asintió quedamente.

Percibió un sonido mecánico desde el interior de Hiruko. Segundos más tarde, la cobertura superior de la marioneta se desprendió y mostró lo que contenía en su interior. Una figura más pequeña surgió de las entrañas del ente mecánico. Deidara sintió que todo lo que creía sobre Sasori se derrumbaba en aquel momento.

Ante él, mirándole con una intensidad que no conocía, permanecía un muchacho que aparentaba apenas unos dieciséis años. Su piel era limpia, como de porcelana, enmarcando un rostro de rasgos suaves. Unos mechones cubrían parcialmente su rostro desde una mata de pelo pelirrojo. Unos ojos rasgados y elegantes, de un color entre pardo y púrpura, brillaban bajo la mirada cinérea de la luna.

–¿Sa-Sasori-sa...? -empezó Deidara, sorprendido.

–No digas nada -ordenó el pelirrojo, inexpresivo.

Deidara obedeció, mudo de asombro. Se sentó en la hierba y permaneció quieto, rígido y expectante. Sasori tomó asiento a su lado y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. Permanecieron así un rato, observando como las estrellas se dignaban a aparecer sobre sus cabezas.

El rubio no podía evitar mirar a su compañero de reojo. Su pequeña constitución, sus rasgos tan suaves y sus ojos tan tristes. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le faltaba el aliento.

–¿Pu-puedo preguntar algo, Sasori-sama? -musitó tras varios intentos.

–Está bien, saciaré tu curiosidad -asintió el aludido.

–¿Cuantos años tienes, Sasori-sama? -quiso saber.

Aquella pregunta, típica de un niño, despertó una leve sonrisa en los labios de Sasori. Giró levemente la cabeza y le miró. Tal era la intensidad de aquellos iris púrpura que logró que se ruborizara.

–¿Cuantos crees que tengo? -sugirió.

–Pareces...más joven que yo... -aseguró Deidara.

–Tengo treinta y ocho años mortales -confirió Sasori.

El más joven quedó shockeado por aquella respuesta. ¿Sasori, un cuarentón? Su rostro apenas se diferenciaba del de un niño. No atisbaba a saber la verdad.

–¿Cómo...? -empezó.

–¿Tú qué consideras por arte, Deidara? -preguntó de pronto Sasori.

Deidara frunció los labios, molesto, pero ni siquiera pensó su respuesta.

–El arte es aquello que nace y muere en un mismo instante... Una belleza efímera que desaparece en un parpadeo...hum...

–Te equivocas -protestó Sasori, arrugando el entrecejo- el arte es aquello que perdura, que existe eternamente y nunca cambia... Que permanece bello para toda la eternidad...

–Nada es eterno, hum -protestó Deidara.

–No se puede apreciar la belleza de lo efímero -aseguró Sasori.

Se miraron, desafiándose con la mirada. ¿Por qué chocaban de aquella manera? Sasori pestañeó y rompió el contacto, agachando la mirada y entornando sus ojos violeta.

–Yo perdí la felicidad en un instante... La guerra me arrebató lo que más quería y me dejó solo... Odio lo efímero, odio el instante en el que algo desaparece. Por eso...

Se desprendió levemente de la túnica, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros. Deidara pudo atisbar la piel artificial de madera bajo la tela.

–...me convertí en algo eterno, que no muriera como esas vanas sensaciones humanas. No merece la pena nacer para morir...

El silencio les sumió de nuevo en su abrazo. La tristeza y la opresión inundó el ambiente entre ambos. De pronto, llevado por un impulso superior a él, Deidara se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado delante de su mentor.

–Sí vale la pena -susurró- Vale la pena si ese sentimiento efímero...es recordado para toda la eternidad, hum...

Sasori permaneció boquiabierto. Jamás había oído una afirmación tan aplastantemente cierta. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le miraban. ¿Por qué era la única persona que le había hecho recapacitar en toda su vida?

Alzó una mano hacia él, rozó su mejilla. Su piel artificial, fría y seca, sintió el tacto cálido y suave de aquel bello ser. Deidara suspiró, entornando los ojos.

¿Por qué deseaban que aquel efímero momento fuera eterno?

Sasori se incorporó un poco, inclinándose sobre aquellos labios cuyo aliento impactaba en su rostro, sensible. Deidara le miraba a los ojos, rogándole. Pero¿rogándole qué? De repente, aquella boca le pareció terriblemente apetecible... Qué labios tan rosados.

El roce fue suave, apenas tangible, un mudo deslizar de labios. El susurro sólo se hizo audible cuando aumentaron el contacto, suspirando en la boca del otro. Entornaron los ojos, abrieron las bocas y dejaron sueltas las riendas de sus propios límites. La saliva de Deidara impregnaba la boca de ambos. Las lenguas se tocaron tímidamente, arrancándoles jadeos inesperados.

Jamás habían besado antes. La primera vez fue idílica.

Se separaron segundos después, dejando que sus narices se rozaran. Deidara reclamaba oxígeno, mientras que Sasori le miraba, embelesado. En un potente arrebato, tumbó al rubio de espaldas en la hierba. Se le acercó, hasta que su nariz hizo cosquillas en la mejilla del menor. Deidara acarició con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla del pelirrojo.

–Nacer efímeros... -musitó Sasori quedamente.

–...para ser eternos... -terminó Deidara en un susurro.

Y la noche se sucedió en la oscuridad, bajo una luna plateada.

Una noche de caricias suaves como plumas y de besos dulces de miel. De ropas tendidas en la hierba y palabras de amor susurradas al oído. De jadeos ansiados y espasmos involuntarios. De lágrimas arrancadas por el placer y de gritos extasiados lanzados a la fría noche de otoño.

–Sasori no danna... -susurró Deidara con voz queda, con el sudor bañando sus labios.

Y cuando la calma cubrió aquellos dos corazones, Sasori, tendido en la hierba, observaba la belleza, la magnificencia de su compañero. Dormido de agotamiento a su lado, dulce, desprotegido, abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo por corazones crueles. Con una mano que no sentía, acarició su mejilla dormida.

–Gracias, Deidara... Gracias...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Estaba allí, de pie, sin su túnica de Akatsuki, sin sandalias, sintiendo el tacto frío del suelo de su habitación. Miraba con un travieso rayo de luna la figura que presidía su habitación, en el modesto tocador oscuro.

Los ojos de la pequeña escultura miraban, vacíos, en su dirección. Aquellos mismos ojos que tantas veces recorrieron su cuerpo y desnudaron sus sentidos. Deidara cerró los ojos y recordó sin querer aquella fatídica tarde de hacía unos meses. Cuando, con ambos brazos cercenados, agonizante por la hemorragia, había descubierto el cuerpo de Sasori tendido en el barro. Dos espadas atravesaban su frío y muerto corazón. Sus ojos, antes férreos, jamás volverían a ver nada.

Recordó sus llantos fundiéndose en la fría lluvia de otoño. Recordó el abrazo sin brazos que le ofreció al único amor de su vida a modo de despedida. Recordó las lágrimas derramadas por sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas y la pena de su corazón.

Jamás volvió a ser él mismo. Aunque, en aquel momento y de un modo curioso, ello carecía de importancia.

Acarició el rostro de arcilla de su escultura mientras sonreía.

"_Pronto estaremos en nuestro ansiado rincón... Los dos..."_

Y allí lo encontró Tobi. Parado como un árbol silencioso, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas escaldadas, sus ojos azules entornados en un mudo y desgarrador aullido de dolor.

–Deidara-sempai... -llamó.

El rubio se sobrepuso en el acto. Abrió la boca para respirar de nuevo mientras se limpiaba el llanto con la mano diestra. Se colocó de nuevo el visor en el ojo izquierdo, para luego guardar las apariencias y enfrentarse a su compañero.

–¿Qué quieres, Tobi, hum? -preguntó.

–Pein-sama dice que prepares tus cosas para mañana. Sabe la ubicación del Jinchuuriki y de Uchiha Sasuke -explicó el moreno.

Deidara avanzó en su dirección, aún descalzo. Se detuvo un momento al llegar a su altura y después siguió hasta el umbral de la puerta.

–Mañana...volverás solo a esta guarida, Tobi...hum... -aseguró sin sentimiento en la voz.

–Tras oír aquellas palabras, Tobi supo que Deidara jamás volvería a pisar de nuevo aquel lugar.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Allí estaba, en el fin del mundo. Mirando a la muerte de frente. Y el espectador de oro, con el terror plasmado en sus ojos, Uchiha Sasuke. La personificación de lo que siempre había odiado. De toda la grandeza de los grandes clanes que despreciaban a los ninja inferiores a ellos.

De toda la arrogancia de famosas estirpes que miraban por encima del hombro a los que consideraban inferiores a ellos.

Ése era el día en el que el humilde vencía al poderoso.

Deidara iba a morir. Deidara quería morir. Dejar a lo grande el mundo que sólo le había ofrecido dolor. Dejar una mella en él que jamás fuera olvidada.

Y tras gritarle palabras llenas de odio, de rencor, de maldiciones holocáusticas, inició aquel desesperado proceso que borraría su existencia de la faz de la tierra.

El dolor le desgarró el pecho, nubló su mente y borró sus sensaciones. Implosionó su interior con un dolor atroz que jamás volvería a sentir. Pero no importaba.

Su corazón estaba a buen recaudo. Nadie jamás lo encontraría.

–Sasori no danna...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Abrió los ojos en un mar de sensaciones confusas. No había dolor, no había pesar, ni tristeza. Sólo una sensación de absoluta ingravidez. Una extraña ligereza permanecía alojada en su corazón.

Un blanco cegador le deslumbró al incorporarse. Todo cuanto le rodeaba parecía puro. No veía nada salvo aquella interminable extensión de blanco, cuyos cúmulos se sucedían uno tras otro. Cerró los ojos al recordar. Una lágrimas solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

Estaba muerto. Posiblemente le deparaba la soledad eterna.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio la figura que se deslizó grácilmente en la nada frente a él. Una figura cuyos cabellos eran rojos como la sangre.

–Deidara...

Un salto en el corazón, una opresión sin igual en cualquier vida, mortal o no. De súbito, Deidara giró la cabeza y miró en aquella dirección con sus grandes ojos azules.

Mirándolo de lejos, desde el puesto privilegiado que ostentaba ahora, su vida entera había sido sólo la penuria que le llevaba de la mano hacia la felicidad.

Lo supo al mirar a los ojos de Sasori, inalterables a pesar de el lugar más allá de la existencia que ocupaban. Lo supo al ver su sonrisa, suave, dulce, acogedora, esperándole como siempre. Lo supo al correr, entre emociones triunfantes, a abrazarle y estar de nuevo juntos. Lo supo al besarse de un modo más glorioso del que cualquier mortal podría besarse jamás.

La eternidad les esperaba. Fuera buena o mala, poco les importaba.

Estaban juntos. Lo demás era irrisorio.

Deidara era feliz. Al fin lo era.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

"_Si algún día, en mitos o leyendas, hablan de nosotros, sólo contarán una historia a medias. _

_Contarán que fuimos parte de Akatsuki, que fuimos temidos criminales responsables de innumerables matanzas... Dos locos que perecimos en la máxima expresión de lo que considerábamos arte..._

_Como ya he dicho, será sólo una historia a medias. Una media realidad. Nadie jamás sabrá de lo que nos unía. De esa emoción, de ese cálido sentimiento capaz de quebrantar la armadura de un corazón marchito y gris..._

_Nadie jamás recordará nuestro idilio._

_Porque nuestra historia... es sólo nuestra."_

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Kuroishi Deidara no fue un ninja modelo. Tampoco alguien digno de alabanza, ni nadie famoso ni célebre que fuera recordado. De hecho, su nombre murió para la mayoría el día que dio fin a su vida. Sólo algunas huellas de su paso quedaron para siempre sobre el mundo.

Deidara sólo fue un chico golpeado por el destino, que soportó el mazazo infinidad de veces. Un chico que cubrió su corazón con una coraza de hierro hasta endurecerlo como el mismo acero. Fue un superviviente, uno de los muchos que se abrieron camino a la fuerza es un mundo que no cesaba de rechazarles.

Deidara no era un héroe. Si querías leer la historia de un héroe, este no es tu lugar.

Después de todo, este es un tipo especial de memorias.

Las memorias de un arte efímero...y de un amor eterno.


End file.
